


Proposal

by friskie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Short & Sweet, hhaha, silly girls in like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friskie/pseuds/friskie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha wonders if Mikasa's going to propose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of a really old thing i had in my notes for a while aw

"Mikasa, you're the one who invited me, you should at least be somewhat happy," Sasha laughed at Mikasa, whom she had been dating for at least two months, as she made an attempt to smile.  
"No, I'm happy. I... just have something planned," Mikasa said, glancing at the sun that was beginning to set behind them.  
Sasha's eyes lit up along with an 'ooooh' sound escaping her lips. "Are you proposing or something like that?"  
Mikasa looked at her date with slight disbelief in her eyes. "Sasha, we aren't even proper girlfriends yet, why would I be proposing? And why would I propose here?"

  
"Uhh," Sasha hung her head with a flare of embarrassment briefly making her stutter. "Well, I like you a ton and I believe you feel the same way!"  
"Yes, I do like you, Sasha. A lot," Mikasa took Sasha's tan hands in her pale ones and staring into her confused yet somehow so radiant eyes, "And, well, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
Sasha's smirk turned into a full blown grin as she nodded happily. "Of course!" she exclaimed while turning to kiss Mikasa on the cheek. Then taking advantage of their already interlocked hands she pulled her new girlfriend along the side of the beach, running in the sand.  
'Okay, that definitely didn't turn out how I planned,' Mikasa thought to herself, looking at Sasha who was trying not to step on any crabs, 'But I guess I acquired a girlfriend.' Mikasa cringed internally at how nerdy that sounded, but grinned along with Sasha after she did somehow step on a crab she was avoiding.


End file.
